Fallen into your life
by lovelynote
Summary: Angels AU Nitori, a small angel stumbles into Rin's plain life and mixes it up. They will have to face tragedy, and love but will they be able to stick together throughout this strange situation? ...im not good at summaries, but read it if you wish. Rintori, makoharu,reigisa,seigou


Fallen into my life

Rin's life was simple, quite boring in a way. The redhead had routine that included sleep, eat, school, repeat. This easy life was granted by the fact that this particular teenager lived alone, had relatively no friends, and whose only relative was too caught up in her boyfriend to show him the time of day.

Yep, this existence could be considered boring. For a while that is. Rin knew it was a cheesy overused saying, but everything changed once he met Nitori.

A chill slid through a slight crack in the window as light thoroughly attempted to blind a grumpy teenager. Cursing that the weather was a thing that he had to deal with he decided to wake up and maybe even get dressed. Or just say to hell with it and lounge around various spots of his small yet humble house. Option 2 sounded slightly more enticing, but Rin decided he was gonna take a brief walk to the store for proper lazy day supplies.

The weekends were always the same for him. While many people at the ripe age of 18 were with friends, or lovers doing various fun activities, he was running, or eating, or maybe even visiting the one person he did know, Haruka Nanase. He grimaced to himself as he thought about the obsidian haired boy being vaguely interested in something that wasn't water.

Shivering, he stepped into the crisp December air cursing once more for dealing with the snow. Life wasn't fair, but sun and snow just seemed like someone's practical joke. He wrapped a red scarf around his chilled face as he began his journey to a small store.

He nearly had a heart attack when he heard a shriek of pain from something under him. He quickly looked towards the freshly fallen snow and saw nothing. Until he noticed a small glint from something buried under the white powder. It was feathery and shone like silver. _Wings?..._ He began wiping away and eventually digging into the icy snow, worried that he might've stepped on a fallen bird. No Rin wasn't soft for animals. Definitely not. That'd be crazy. He froze in place as he noticed that these wings, if that's what they were, were too large for any type of bird he knew of. More cautiously now, he gingerly dug through the the cold material uncovering…a shivering body.

Rin jumped back and landed flat on his behind as he gazed incuriously at the pale boy he had uncovered from the snow. No, it wasn't a boy. Regular boys didn't have silver wings on their back. Hell, nobody did! He was launched out of his thought by the small whimpers from the form in front of him. The _boy_ or whatever it was didn't look too good. Its skin was slightly purple from being out in the weather under the snow for god knows how long, and it was wheezing slightly.

"…Shit." Rin's voice seemingly startled the small body as it seized all movement for a few seconds, until the tall teen made a decision that would change everything he knew. How he looked at life. How he loved. He placed his hands on the boy's bare legs and back and hoisted him up, rushing into his house and scrambling for warmth.

Gently, the ruby eyed teen laid the creature onto his couch, carefully guiding the glittering grey feathers. The redhead laid his head in his palms _what's happening right now…_ Finally he dared a glance at the form spread onto his couch. His eyes widened when he finally saw the boy's face. he was…beautiful. Rin had never seen anyone that even compared to this. Silver strands of hair, matching the fluffy feathers on his back, were neatly cut across his face and his skin practically glowed. His eyelashes were surprisingly long, and under his right eye was a beauty mark.

Rin blushed some as he noticed that the boy-like creature didn't turn up on his doorstep with any clothes, and by this point the taller male was absolutely sure of the winged creature's gender. Definitely male.

Softly and then rapidly the long lashes of the boy fluttered rapidly open. His eyes searched frantically for any clue as to where he was currently, finally setting his scared gaze onto the seemingly older teen in the room. Gasping slightly as he noticed the boys scarlet hair, deep red eyes and a set of pointed teeth. The male caught on that the boy was staring at the features that usually drove people off,so he looked down clenching his teeth. He should've found that bigger male scary, he should've yelped and backed away, yet he couldn't pull his big blue eyes off of him. The winged boy felt an urge to reach out and feel the others porcelain skin. This boy couldn't be real.

"Um… who and what are you exactly?" Rin spoke slowly, contemplating his words. Sitting cross-legged in front of the boy in question.

"You um I…" A soft voice stuttered as he became flustered that this gorgeous man was speaking to him, he still didn't know where he was though. "My names Nitori Aiichirou and what do you mean what am i?" He curiously inquired shrinking into the couch a bit.

It seems that those ruby eyes would never look directly at him.

"I mean most people I know don't have big wings on their backs." He murmured out, grabbing a nearby blanket he was gonna use for lounging and handing it to the boy known as Nitori. "uh you should cover up."

Nitori took the fabric gratefully and wrapped it around his small but toned body. "I'm what people call a… angel I suppose." He whispered thoughtfully, as he hugged the blanket tighter, but soon lit up like a firework with apparent giddy.

"Wait you think my wings are big?" he excitedly asked leaning in towards the taller boy in anxious happiness, eyes glittering with hope.

The shark toothed boy smiled slightly at the boy's random reaction. Not sure why he felt at ease with this _angel_. He should be freaking out and questioning everything, yet he believed the small boy. Suddenly a flash of black clouded his sight for a few seconds. When his view returned his jaw dropped. _Well this is different._

Standing in front of him was another male, thankfully at least half covered up. But his eyes were drawn to the huge shapes behind the man which he easily recognized as wings, but these were substantially different than the pair Nitori was sporting. They reached the tall and built man's ankles, instead of Nitori's feathery metallic-like feathers, his seemed rock hard and dark seemingly as if they were made of obsidian. He looked dangerous even though he seemed to be the same age as Rin himself.

"I came to get you Aiichirou." A clear deep voice spoke gently, yet his deep blue sharp glare was fixed on the redhead.

The grey haired boy scrambled off the couch and put his hand on the muscular arm belonging to the one he called Sousuke. Then turning to look at Rin, he gave a smile that made the older teens heart jump for reasons unknown to him.

"So I see you found him today Rin." That clear voice dug through him like daggers once more. He only slightly flinched when he realized he had already known his name, he wasn't one to question it though. He couldn't let himself get intimidated, so he gracefully stood from his position on the floor meeting his glare with a smug grin of his own. "Yeah, it seems I did."

The redheaded teen noticed that Sousuke's wings were rigid like stone and flared out slightly to seemingly protect the small boy behind him. Rin bit back his grin at the over protective the man had towards the blue eyed beauty. Purposefully gliding around the slightly larger man, he faced Nitori's small smile and felt his cheeks heat slightly.

"So will I ever see you again or will I never get to dig you out of layers of snow at negative tempatures again?" He said slightly disappointed at the thought of not learning more about this angel boy.

Nitori looked towards Sousuke shyly, then faced Rin once more, Hands fiddling nervously.

"I would like to see you again. Id like that a lot." Nitori spoke as Rin saw that his ears were bright pink. Their small moment was broken as a short grunt of annoyance was heard from the tall male next to them. "Nitori we need to go now, and we both know that I'm not gonna let you fly for a week." He spoke sharply, but only an idiot couldn't see the adoration and concern that laced the edges.

Suddenly his large muscular arms hoisted the smaller boy up and started walking towards the door, warming his wings up, and not once glancing at the stunned redhead. He followed behind them to the door in time to see Nitori clinging to sousuke's torso, wings neatly folded behind him, as large black wings shot them off like a bullet.

Rin had a feeling he wasn't gonna be able to have a regular lazy day today.

Hey! Review if you liked this, im planning on this one being a bit long so id appreciate it if you followed me along on the journey :3 but reviews are very kind


End file.
